2015-07-08 - The Young Vamp...I Mean Avengers!
'Chase is a gigantic doodie-head!!' That sound echoes down the alley as Molly Hayes stomps her way away from the Runaways current hideout. They parked at the most. awesome. place. ever. Total abandoned museum, cordoned off by the police because of some bomb or other. Gotham has more abandoned buildings than anyplace ever! And the floors were so waxed you could (and did) skate down them on your butt! Then Victor had to go and FIND the bomb, and things blew up, and for some unknown reason Chase got angry at MOLLY! Just because she was trying to help fix him! Because she was worried. And she stomped off, crying, not even really sure where she's going. Everyone's worried about Victor, didn't even notice her leaving. Molly Hayes wanders around, finding herself in the prehistoric animals exhibit. It's just not quite the same when you have a dinosaur who you play tag with. Still... Molly looks at the giant shark teeth over the entrance, then starts looking at the exhibits. Giant Sloth. Cave bear. Sabertooth tigers. Megalodon suspended overhead by wires. A horse the size of a cat. A scorpion the size of a horse. "Wow, prehistoric times were awesome...." she says to herself. Now that Molly's calmed down a little... The sound of shoes on the waxed floors gives the impression that someone on the team actually is coming to look for Mols. There's definitely someone coming down the hallway, but the chance of it being one of the Runaways vanishes quickly when Mol hears the voice. Female, which is good. But not one of the girls she knows. Definitely an unfamiliar voice. "Place is huge, boss. Look, I'll call you if I find them. Stat out." Then a pause, and whoever it is adds, "Like I can't find them on my own, jeez..." Whoever it is, they're coming this way. Molly Hayes needed time away from stupid doodyface Chase who never plays with her like he used to and yells at her and treat her like a kid when she's actually practically almost 13 years old. Maybe she'd just live here with the prehistoric animal dioramas. Then she hears voices, and scrambles for cover. She runs behind the prehistoric cave bear fighting neanderthals in the diorama display. Sure, it might not be absolutely anthropologically accurate - most of the time Neanderthal hunted mammoth if large game, and more often smaller game. But the curator had told the display makers that the museum needed more of an oomph factor for the younger crowd. It's not surprising that the museum got closed down. Molly peeks out from behind one of the cave bear's legs cautiously. She's wearing a bear hat btw. A tallish girl who looks young, with messy blonde hair and a black and red suit wanders around the corner and into the dinosaur area. She's wearing a super suit! So...either superhero or supervillain! The black mask and black and red suit isn't hopeful, but you never know. Cassie walks into the area, looking mostly at a little device in her hand instead of looking around. She's humming a little tune of some sort, but it stops as she gets into the sabertooth tiger area. Then she stops, tucks it away in her belt, and says, "I know somebody's here..." I think she knows that somebody's here. Red and black. And they're in Gotham where those Bat people tend to be. But Bat people dress in black, while the bad guys dress all colorful. And red's colorful. But black's not. And... Molly loses her train of thought for a moment. Oh yeah! Is she a bad guy or not? Molly peeks out a bit again when she thinks Cassie isn't looking to see if maybe there's a bat symbol on her costume. If not, she's totally a bad guy. Unless the Bat people are the bad guys. She's heard that some of them are vampires. Then again Topher was a vampire. But then again, Topher was a bad guy who just pretended to be good. Lost her train of thought again. Oh yeah! Does she have a bat symbol on her? Molly peeks quickly again. Noooooot even close! Matter of fact, there's kind of NO symbol on her chest. Red encircling a black space where there kind of should be a symbol. Total villain. Gotta be. And she's got little tubes on her wrists. Maybe where she keeps her vampire blood! "Seriously, I got a reading when I walked into the center of the room. I know there's somebody here. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm with the Avengers." Softly, she mutters, 'sorta I guess' because they won't give her proper training and no way she's on the team yet. Grumblegrumble. Closer to being one of those freaking bat-types than an avenger. A likely story, her being with the Avengers. Cause she's not Thor or Iron Man or Vision or Giant-Man or Hawkeye or or Black Widow. Actually Black Widow wears all black too. Hmm. Then again Black Widow's scary. And every time she meets up with the Avengers except for Hawkeye or Giant Man, they're always trying to get her to go to an orphanage or that X-Men school. Which is a totally moot point since this woman's definitely not an Avenger, and is so definitely a supervillain. Look at how she's grumbling to herself. A villainous grumble, definitely! What do you do Molly! Throw something at her! Oh god, all the rocks in this diarama are made of styrofoam! That won't work! So next thing Cassie knows, a cave bear is launched at her. Cassie glances at her infrared detector again while Molly goes into action mode. She makes an amazing target as she turns to look in Mol's direction, and says, "I guess she's just a little spooked," as she looks up from her device, straight into oncoming flying bear! And YEARS of being kidnapped by hyper-violent criminals keeps her from being flattened by the entirely too Canadian attack, as Cassie hits the floor by reflex and a cave bear destroys the array of trash cans that was behind her in hopes of a horde of tourists with actual wishes to 'keep the museum neat!' Considering the trash sitting everywhere BUT the cans, it was more wishful thinking than anything anyway. "Woah!" She's not talking real well yet; more crawling to one side to keep low. "You want a fight, huh?" Doesn't pack quite the same punch when she's on her belly and looking around for an attacker really. Molly Hayes throws two cavemen at Cassie also before running for the door. "CHASE! THERE'S A VAMPIRE SUPERVILLAIN AFTER MEEEEE!" she yells as she runs into the Egyptian exhibit. Cassie Lang ducks one caveman but the other one catches her right in the teeth, knocking her back into the Mongolians. Which is why when she ducks into the doorway to follow Molly, she's not just walking out like an idiot. She sticks her head around carefully, staying low. With a bloody nose. "Not a vampire!" she calls out, totally missing the point. "First...damn...mission..." she says less loudly. Quieter even. She rolls into the room hiding behind a glass case, then realizes it's not actually a good idea because glass is not a good hider. Molly Hayes is, like most 12 year olds, an expert at hide and go seek. She once hid for 3 hours without being found. Yes, Chase didnt know they were playing and she was only found once Nico was doing the laundry and found her hiding in it with a snorkel, but still. THREE HOURS. Molly opens up one of the stone sarcophaguses... sarcophagi? And thankfully there are no mummies in it. Because vampires are enough without adding mummies into the mix. She gets inside and closes the heavy stone lid over her. Annnnnnnnnnnnnd it's really dark. So she pokes her finger in the side of the sarcophagus so she can see what's going on outside. Yeah that vampires totally wants to suck her blood, or worse yet, she's one of those sparkly vampires. And Molly didnt really know what they did because Chase said he wouldn't take her to see one of those movies even if she punched him to the moon, but obviously as sparkly vampires, it had something to do with setting people on fire. Because... reasons. And Cassie, for all her amazingness, has no training in stealth or high-tech tracking or soldier training or...wait. She grins at this situation, thinking as she finds a decent place to hide behind. Because while Molly's been doing all this, she's been acting like a kid. A superhero kid. And Cassie's been a superhero kid...just a little bit longer. Fourteen year seeker vs twelve year old hider! Go! Cassie ducks down, her grin appearing on her face as she says loud enough to hear, "I'm guessing you're the young one, Polly Hayes? They gave me a write-up on you all, which I totally read." She moves quietly for a moment, looking for a good place to hide. If she were a hider. Assuming the kid's even still here. now if I were hiding... From somewhere in the Egyptian exhibit is a muffled "Molly! Go away Vampire!" Cassie Lang looks. Behind the...no, I'd never hide there. Curtains show off your boots. Tried that, and even Hulk isn't dumb enough to fall for that. Most of this place is glass, she sees as she moves behind a sarcophagus, ducking back and blocking Molly's view with the back of her head as she tries to find the girl. "Gonna find you...and totally not a vampire. They don't even exist," she says, her grin actually visible to everyone who ISN'T behind her head. Then a pause of realization. "Wait, if I were hiding here.....aw dang..." and she slowly turns her head around to look Molly right in the eyeball. Molly Hayes widens her eyes when her hidey spot is found. She quickly jumps up, a 1.6 ton lid overhead and tries to smash it down where Cassie was hunched. After narrowly missing, she again runs off to the other side of the room. "DON'T BITE MY NECK!" she yells, still pretty sure of the vampire thing, because saying they're not a vampire is exactly what a vampire would say. Actually didn't Topher at first say he wasn't until he admitted he was? Molly lifts up another sarcophagus, yelling, "Leave me alone!" before she throws the entire sarcophagus at Cassie (approximately 2.5 tons). Cassie Lang rolled and moved when the first sarcophagus opened! Dang good thing too, the place where she was at getting smooshed and busted up and that floor's gonna need a new coat of wax. Maybe two. "Hey! I totally found you, that's how it works!" She stands up, looking indignant. She sighs, watching as the super-human girl does the lifty thing again, and says, "Don't you ever get tired? Aw hell." Then she plants her feet, focuses, and thinks....big. And suddenly the flying sarcophagus gets caught by her hands, because she's fifty-eight feet tall. She'd be taller but she's a bit hunched over cuz of the ceiling as it is. "NOT a vampire! Stoppit!" Molly Hayes had another sarcophagus overhead which she was about to throw as well, when suddenly Cassie becomes giant-sized. Then Molly says, "Hey.... vampires don't grow like that!" She pauses and puts down the sarcophagus. "Soooo you're NOT A vampire then?" she asks cautiously, hands still on the sarcophagus and looking up at the giant girl. About time Molly started realizing that Cassie might not be a vampire. She was only told so three times. Molly Hayes says suspiciously, "You know I have a friend who can grow that big too, and he really IS in the Avengers. You PROMISE you're not a supervillain or a giant vampire?" Cassie Lang says, "I keep saying!" as she tosses the thing aside, the heavy-ass thing trashing the entranceway. Which is probably a good thing, since the sound's FINALLY brought Molly reinforcements! Who...can't get through now, what with the doorway being destroyed and rubble everywhere. Nico calls out from the other side of the rubble, "Molly, are you okay? What's going on in there?" And Cassie bangs her head on a chandelier, getting tangled in it and thrashing a bit. "What the, get it off! It's in my hair!" Molly Hayes yells at her friends, "There's this giant girl in here who I'm now mostly sure isn't a vampire! She said she was an Avenger though, but Giant Man isn't a girl! Should I punch her or talk to her?! Cause I think I can only reach her big toe right now!" She pauses as Cassie gets the chandelier caught in her hair. "Never mind! She's not a supervillain! She's just really clumsy!" She tilts her head. "Though she's sorta sparkly but that's from the chandelier, not the -" Chase yells, "Molly don't start about the sparkling vampires, it's never going to happen!" Molly yells back, "I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR BEING A POOPHEAD CHASE!" Then she looks up at Cassie. "Do you know Giant Man?" Nico on the other side gets out the Staff of One, getting ready for her normal overreaction. "Avengers bad, remember Molly? I'm gonna blast this open!" She elbows Chase in the stomach first, getting that out of the way. "I told you that you'd got her mad! Now we've got Avengers hunting us again!" Cassie shrinks down to normal size, but her hair stuck in the chandelier kind of changes her direction of shrinking, and she ends up dangling from the mostly broken chandelier by her arms. "Whoop! Didn't expect that!" She swings a few times, then says, "Well yeah...Doctor Pym made my suit." looking down at Molly, way below. "Can we stop trashing the place? I'm pretty sure some of it's older than my mom." So positively ancient, to a fourteen year old. Molly Hayes peers at Cassie. Then yells to Nico, "She's not acting bad!" Still suspicious of Cassie though. "Plus I think she's a kid like us! Hey... is Giant Man your dad?" She then yells, "I think Giant Man's her dad! You know, that one Avenger who doesn't suck?" Cassie peers down at Molly, hanging on admirably. Partly because her hair's still kinda stuck. "This would be fun if I could get down. Um, nooooo, no, doc Pym's not my dad. My dad...it's a long story." Sensitive subject. "Think you could find me a ladder so I can get my hair unstuck? And I'm fourteen, I'm not a kid!" At which point, Nico and Chase get into an argument over whose fault this all is. Making Cassie sigh, and say, "Or I maybe stay up here while you deal with that." She swings her feet a little. Swinging is fun.. Cassie Lang laughs! "Never mind! She's not a supervillain! She's just really clumsy!" I'm putting that on my info page. Molly Hayes waves up at Cassie. "One second! Nico can probably help!" Then she runs over to the door with the sarcophagus blocking the way and pulls it out of the doorframe for Nico and Chase to get inside. "Nico, she got sorta tangled up in the chandelier. She's Mister Pym's niece I think, since she's not his daughter. OOOH can you do a ladder spell? That's a thing right?" Nico comes in, shouldering Chase out of the way. "I got it. Go fix Victor." She's being rude tonight, and grumpy. And keeps mentioning sharks for some reason. And she didn't cut herself to get the staff....oh. She stops, looking around just in case for danger, then up at the girl in the lighting. And tries not not laugh. "Did....you throw her up there, Mol?" And Cassie finally gets her hair loose, with a 'whoop!' She slips, and tumbles from the chandelier, not TRYING to hit Nico, but she was right beneath her and all, and it was better than landing on the hard floor... And no matter how much Molly says it's alright, getting some girl's butt to the face just doesn't make Nico like the Avengers any more! Some people just can't be sensible. Sigh.